


What Must Lie Forgotten

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Post Series, Tina POV, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: She spots the target, but when her eyes flicker away, she has to bite back the gasp.And her heart drops.Time slows in her recognition.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miominmio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miominmio/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it xx

Tina takes a bite out of her hot dog, making eye contact with her Aurors planted amongst the crowd. Queenie's voice of disapproval is clear in her head. She ignores it, rubbing the soft pudge of her belly out of habit.

It's her last case as the head of her own team. The last one before her resignation becomes official. The idea that she would be happy to see the back of this would have been unfathomable to her years ago. But now, her priorities have shifted. Queenie is no longer the only family she has in the world. Smiling softly, she thinks about Newt and their toddler. She finds herself looking forward to being home in time for dinner, for bedtime, for mornings, for play time, bath time, for every single moment she can get with her child and husband. She finds herself wondering about getting used to being addressed as Mrs Scamander instead of Auror Goldstein, about losing the last threads she keeps to her life before Newt. And finds that she doesn't mind it at all. Her last case and she will be glad when it is over.

"Auror Goldstein." One of her men comes right up next to her, "There." He says, tilting his head to the fringes of the crowd. She spots the target, but when her eyes flicker away, she has to bite back the gasp.

And her heart drops.

Time slows in her recognition. The first thing she thinks is that his hair is darker, curling at his nape. There is a calm viciousness in the way his dark eyes watch the man on the pulpit. He is different, but yet the same. Tina shapes his name on her lips but thinks better of it. Credence Barebone was supposed to be dead, after all. She sends her Aurors to chase down the wizarding dissident while she keeps her eyes on Credence.

The questions come to her in a rush. Where had he been? How did he survive? What happened to him?

She starts to take a step in his direction when a man walks up right next to him. And she has to clench her hands to stem the scream in her throat.

The last time anyone heard or seen Percival Graves was the as he walked right out of MACUSA, limping with a cane in one hand. The ordeal with Grindelwald was too much too much and he could not forget no matter how much he wanted to, he had said. Tina had been one of the voices who called for him to stay. But to no avail. Tina and Newt had tried to keep an eye out for him, but as time went by, he faded into obscurity. 

And now here he was. He wears the grey in his hair well. Still sharply dressed, still carrying himself with rigid dignity despite the tremors in his hands that Tina can pick up even from where she was. Graves leans over to whisper something in Credence's ear. They smile, a soft curl of their lips that speaks of a private exchange not privy to anyone outside their bubble for two. Tina takes another step towards them but something stops her short.

Credence turns to focus his dark gaze on the man preaching hate to a frenzied audience. In an instance, Tina sees the whites of his eyes before he melts into the nothingness of shadow and smoke. She watches, hand on her wand as he surges with a roar, charging right at the man, choking him dead. Tina looks around for her Aurors before realising that she has all but left herself without backup. The No Maj crowd tears out of there in spitting fear. She feels herself be pushed and jostled. 

Quickly, she climbs up on a stair, eyes frantically looking back for Graves. Tina meets his eyes when she finds them. What happened to you?, she wants to ask, What happened to both of you?. Her former boss smiles slowly when he sees her, lifting a hand in greeting. Credence appears next to him, head arched against his. He leans to whisper something to him that quirks his eyebrow, turning to look her way.

Credence smiles. It curls something deep and unsettling in her gut. It is an unspoken threat. Stop us and you will pay.

Tina cannot tear her eyes away, cannot turn away. She watches, her hand going to grip at the front of her coat where her unborn child sleeps. Graves nods once, an acknowledgement. Their twin stare piercing through her, turning her blood into ice. And between one breath and a blink, they were gone. She stays there, even as the crowd screams and pushes and jostles their way out. 

"Auror Goldstein! Auror Goldstein, are you alright? We heard the commotion when we came back to see why you weren't with us." 

Tina shakes her head, waving away the helping hand at her elbow but it does not deter her Aurors from coming round her and making sure she is alright. She allows herself to be pulled along into a Side Along. It isn't until she sits on her chair in her office, and Newt is clasping her hand worriedly, that she musters, "I'm fine."

Newt doesn't believe her and tells her so. She pulls him into her arms, holding on tight and tells him again, "I am fine." It seems to settle something in Newt. Tina shudders a little, resolving that, yes, she will forget what she saw today.


End file.
